


Project Files: Beta AI

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Files containing information on the Beta AI and her relationships and alignments. The information is classified and not to be taken lightly...<br/>(Prologue to The Road To Rampancy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Files: Beta AI

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to The Road To Rampancy and explains a bit about the past and relationships of my headcanon Beta AI, including how she came to be.

AI/Project Name: BETA  
Alias: Agent Texas/ Allison Based on: Allison Church – Maiden name, Allison Hicks.  
Color: Light Grey  
AI Age: 12+ Years

AI State: RAMPANT – Experienced ALL stages of Rampancy and is considered UNUSABLE and also presumed to have FRAGMENTED at least once. This is unconfirmed.

Cause Of Rampancy: Presumably the cause of Rampancy was learning about the one she was based off of; this created several identity issues and she often referred to herself as ‘Allison’ and refused to answer to Agent Texas in previous tests. She harbors ill feelings toward The Director and has even been known to lash out and get hostile when his name is mentioned, or when his work is referenced- and yet, she defends him and has been heard grieving his previous suicide. She is, however, unreliable when it comes to information, as she has the full ability to lie and deceive. It would seem The Director was correct in assuming she was a full AI, not just a fragment. That being said, Her Rampancy makes her unusable and her emotional instability makes her vulnerable to fragmentation.

Affiliations – Anyone who has/had contact with The Beta AI or knew of her location and identity:

The Director- Dr. Leonard Church: The Affiliation is obvious, the relationship, however, was strained. She refuses to speak of him, but defends him as if she still harbors some feeling for him; perhaps due to the person she was based on. It would seem that she still has memories of their life together, and is often confused about whether it was actually her (the AI its-self) or the ‘original Allison’. Beta often describes The Directors voice as ‘Calming’ and ‘Heartbreaking’, upon hearing his logs, the AI was heard to be saying ‘It hurts…’ and muttering something about ‘Goodbyes.’ At this point, it is worth mentioning, that the AI threatened fragmentation, and we had to move her into a storage unit.

Alpha – ‘Church’: It is unclear whether or not Alpha and Beta had any true interaction, other than the Mother of Invention crash. True, they met in Blood Gulch, where The Alpha was stationed with Freelancer Agent Florida for protection, but at this point she had already created a masking personification, on The Director had forced upon her- Agent Texas. Learning the information about Allison Church’s past and of the cruelty instilled upon their Children – Agent Carolina AKA Caroline Church, and Agent Washington AKA David Church- seemed to change Beta’s mentality entirely. Hers and Alpha relationship seemed strained at best, though they were inevitably drawn to each other like magnets. That being said, if they two ever had a ‘true interaction’ between each other, Beta is either not saying or it wasn’t something that happened. When mentioning Alpha to Beta, one must use caution; she is likely to either become obsessive, constantly asking about how he is and asking for his location, or out raged, calling him ‘Leonard’ and blaming him for The Directors mistakes in life as if he was the Director himself.

Agent Carolina- Caroline Church: It is best to leave this subject untouched when talking to the Beta AI. She desperately misses her ‘daughter’ (Once again, we think this is some sort of personality confusion with Allison Church) and will continuously ask if she is well. Though these conversations are short lived, as Beta remembers seeing Agent Carolina being thrown from the cliff by The Meta at the Mother of Invention crash site. This is something else that Beta seems to take full responsibility for, though there was nothing she could have logically done to help. We have been unable to get any further information from the Beta AI on this subject, she is simply too fragile.

Agent Washington- David Church: Beta is unaware of any interaction between her and Agent Washington, though she asks for him often. She sees him as her younger son, presumably because of Allison Church’s memories of her youngest offspring, and seems desperate to see any glimpse of him and any proof that he is alive. We know for sure that she worked with him in Project Freelancer, but if she knew he was Allison’s son at this time, she is not saying. Unknown to Beta, is the interesting fact that both her and David found out about Allison/Beta at the same time due to the files Agent C.T. found and the Epsilon implantation. Its unconfirmed if David knows Beta’s location at this time.

Agent York- James *Last Name Classified*: James was one of the few people to have frequent contact with Beta in her full emotional state after The Mother Of Invention crashed and most of the Freelancers defected. This interaction was probably fully informed, due to the involvement of Agent North Dakota- the three seemed to be close after the defection. Beta, once again, expresses deep and sincere guilt over ‘getting him killed’ as she puts it. The AI cannot seem to fathom that James jumped in front of her on his own accord; it would seem guilt is a major part of the AI’s current mentality if the emotions she currently expresses have anything to say on the matter. Back on topic, she feels motherly towards James, and will constantly express how she feels she ‘ruined her daughter’s life’ by asking him to leave with her the few days before the defection. She will constantly insist that she ‘meant no ill will’ or that she ‘just wanted it all to stop.’

Agent South Dakota- Natalia *Last Name Classified*: It is advised you do NOT, under any circumstances, talk about Agent South in front of the Beta AI. She gets hostile beyond anything we’ve ever seen and will even go so far as attempting to jump to the nearest systems to release what we believe to be pent up anger and distress. She will continuously repeat the word “Murderer” and “Monster” over and over in an unrational fit of rage…perhaps there was a reason that Omega partnered well with Agent Texas. We will have to test this further.

Agent North Dakota- Nikolaj *Last Name Classified*: Talking about Agent North Dakota seems to put Beta in a state of Melancholia. She will often sit with her back to us and remain quiet for quite some time until prodded to speak. It seems Agent North was the only person to talk to Beta/Agent Texas and she will often speak of fond meetings the two had, where they spend their time talking and, seemingly, having a relationship. She mentions that she didn’t tell Agent North about the defection plans because she didn’t want him involved, she worried about him telling Agent South and her spreading the word and making the breakout impossible. From what we can gather, Beta/Agent Texas went to Agent North after The Mother of Invention crash and stayed for quite some time. He was the one who, apparently after gathering equipment to keep up with matters, intercepted the call that Tucker put out when they requested a Freelancer. Upon hearing it was ‘Outpost Alpha’ that needed assistance, Beta/Agent Texas volunteered to take the job. It’s unclear if Agent North knew who it was she was going to help, but seeing as he still had the AI Theta, one would think it was a possibility. Beta explains that she went back to him after finding another body, after she was seemingly killed, but left to get Agent Yorks help with Agent Wyoming. Like the previous relationships state, Beta expresses extreme guilt in leaving him alone with Agent South. She never mentions Meta as the cause of his death, but rather, blames Agent South. It would seem she felt something akin to love for Agent North, much like she does for Alpha or the Director. We have not been able to confirm or deny if they had any further plans to run after their names were cleared.

The Other AI: As most AI that came from Alpha, she sees the others as siblings- all except for 3. It would seem that Theta, Eta and Iota are her ‘children’, as she calls them. It is unclear to us why she calls them this or if they are aware of these titles, but we do know that Theta was one of the only AI fragments to remember Beta. He would often mention his ‘Sister’ to Agent North, which lead him to ask questions. Back to the subject at hand, Beta has been known to ask about her children and will often not classify whether she means Allison Church’s offspring or ‘her own’- being the AI. We will have to work with her further to try and determine more about this unusual behavior.

This concludes my data on the Beta AI, I hope that you find it most satisfactory  
Sincerely,  
Aiden Price ‘The Councilor’


End file.
